Swallowed
by y u m e m i . g a . o k a
Summary: "It was abnormal. He spoke honestly from the depth of his soul whenever he uttered those words, yet that still seemed to offer no salvation from this vicious back and forth." Dealing with shame, loathing, and deviance. AU, yaoi, Mariku x Malik.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of the characters, and this piece of fanfiction is for the sole purpose of entertainment.

**Pairing: **Mariku x Malik  
**Genre: **dark, smut  
**Rating: **NC-17  
**Words:** 1928  
**Warnings:** explicit sexual content, incest, language

**A/N:** LilPurplFlwr is my best friend. I recently (as in two days ago) decided to go back and read a few of her old stories for nostalgia's sake… and was inspired to create smut? Yeah, sounds pretty accurate for me. Figures that after having abandoned writing for over 5 years, one of the first completed pieces I would write would be a sleazy fanfic based on her fanfic "Whatever Happens Here, Stays Here," for a fandom I haven't followed since 2006. I just took that angsty scene between Mariku and Malik in chapter 5 and ran with it. You don't need to read her fic to understand this oneshot, though; it stands on its own.

* * *

**Swallowed**

"Fuck you."

"No, you mean the other way around."

"What are you going to do about it, Mariku?"

"Many sleepless nights started with that statement," his older twin warned.

"Well, what are we waiting for then?" The words were hollow and lacking in menace; a concession rather than an invitation.

Malik kept his eyes closed, still full of shame at his own body's response. He felt betrayed by the blood pooling into his member, growing ever harder under the pressure of Mariku's hand. The cotton chafed his skin as his twin rubbed roughly through the fabric. Every time, he hated it. Yet, every time, he still found himself aroused and half-willing under his brother's borderline violent ministrations—which only made him hate himself more.

It was abnormal. He spoke honestly from the depth of his soul whenever he uttered those words, yet that still seemed to offer no salvation from this vicious back and forth.

"I warned you," Mariku growled lowly into his ear before biting down upon the hard cartilage, sending a pang of pain jolting up his spinal column. His brother could have bitten the lobe, which would have caused significantly less pain and potentially more pleasure, but this was Mariku, after all; he had an incurably sadistic streak. Malik was positive there was something sinister in his brother, the moment he first slammed him against the wall and ravaged him all those years ago. But, then again, there must be something wicked in him too if he arched up to meet every blissfully punishing touch.

Mariku's arms tightened around his waist, pulling him flush against the other's body. His erection was pressing insistently, angrily, into Malik's tailbone as his hand shoved under the waistband of his boxers, grabbing firmly at the flesh within. Malik let out a surprised gasp as his brother began to jerk him off wildly with no build-up whatsoever, hand pumping quickly up and down until precome began dribbling out of the tip. He lurched forward involuntarily, abdominal muscles spasming from the intense onslaught of sensation.

He panted heavily and fisted his hands into the sheets below him, wrenching them upwards so much that he pulled one corner entirely free from the mattress. Mariku snickered at this before biting down suddenly at the junction between neck and shoulder, making his trapezoids flex and a small yelp to escape his lips.

"You're a sick bastard," he spat between clenched teeth, sweat beading down his temples and sticking his bangs uncomfortably to his face.

The only response he got was a swift twist from Mariku's fist, causing him to jerk and grunt.

Mariku abruptly stopped, yanking his hand out from his boxers before shoving him roughly to the side. He flailed a bit as he fell over and had no time to recover his bearings before Mariku climbed on top of him, pushing him flat on his back and sitting heavily on his thighs. Mariku grabbed his wrists and pinned them next to his head, leaning over him possessively. His bedside lamp cast a warm glow on his twin's face, highlighting the same sharp jaw they both shared. But Mariku's eyes were dark and unreadable, staring fixedly at him until it made the hairs on his arms stand on end and a small shiver run down his spine. He squirmed uncomfortably, averting his eyes to stare instead at a very interesting spot on their bedroom wall.

"You done staring or what?" he groused. "If you haven't noticed, you're killing my erection." The blood was slowly draining away until his cock tilted halfway towards his left thigh.

Mariku let out a sharp bark of a laugh, one side of his mouth curling up in a smirk to reveal a canine. "I thought you didn't want this," he goaded, emphasizing the last word by trailing his fingers over his slowly withering erection from base to tip. Malik let out a sigh as a pleasant ripple coursed down his lower stomach, the flesh jumping back to life under his twin's fingertips.

"I don't." His voice was monotone, his lips pressing into a grim line. His pulse quickened as Mariku wrapped his whole hand around his shaft again.

"You keep telling yourself that," Mariku drawled in amusement as he lowered his head down, sucking hungrily along Malik's leaping pulse as his hand picked up the same frantic pace from before. Malik moaned softly, throat tightening as if he could keep the sounds trapped inside.

"I hate you," he said seriously once more, and for what the words lacked in venom, they more than made up for in conviction.

His twin chose that moment to bring his mouth hungrily to his own, lips mashing against him with almost brute force. His own teeth were cutting into the inside of his lips with how hard Mariku kissed him, tongue thrusting deeply and repeatedly into his mouth, mimicking the steady rocking of his hips against Malik's thigh. Mariku kissed him utterly breathless as he continued to aggressively pump his member, the sensitive skin starting to feel raw from the lack of lubrication, which only added to the fiery feeling of his own treacherous desire.

"Yeah," Mariku breathed against his mouth as he pulled away momentarily, "we've already established that."

"Just a reminder."

The remainder of their night was spent in heavy silence, punctuated only by heavy breathing and the occasional gasping moan. Malik arched underneath the weight of his brother, crying out brokenly as his orgasm was ripped violently from him, shaking and gripping desperately at Mariku's shoulder with his one free hand as spurts of pearlescent fluid shot all over the other's palm and onto his own stomach. Mariku continued to kiss him relentlessly as he came, swallowing his moans whole—similarly to how he swallowed Malik up in all this madness to begin with.

Mariku continued to slowly stroke his aching flesh after he came, causing him to whimper and jerk reflexively away from the touch. His twin reached up to scoop the rest of the come off his stomach, cupping the warm fluid in his hand before wrapping it around his own erection, slicking the flesh in the evidence of Malik's desire. When Mariku climbed off of him and shoved his knees apart, Malik opened them without much of a fight, drawing his legs up to his chest and hooking his arms behind the backs of his knees.

Mariku never liked to prep him. He gained some twisted pleasure out of seeing Malik grit his teeth as his face contorted into a pained grimace, panting shallowly and frenetically through his nose. And he was never gentle; when Mariku fucked him, it felt like he was being torn open—which was probably true, if the spotting and terrible pain he suffered the next day were any indication. Although he figured he should be somewhat grateful today; at least his brother was using his come as some sort of lubrication.

He almost bit his tongue off by accident when Malik pushed completely inside of him in one swift motion. A deep, guttural grunt escaped from somewhere in his chest as Mariku began fucking him quickly and roughly, allowing his body no time at all to adapt to the intrusion. He whimpered in between his pants, eyes clenched shut at the burning, stabbing pain from his sphincter. The beginning was always the worst. Mariku took whatever he wanted from his body, and the pain was brutal with no pleasure to take off the edge.

He dropped his calves onto his twin's shoulders, reaching out to grip at the other's biceps with a deathgrip born from the sheer effort required to withstand the pain. Mariku's muscles were taut as he braced himself on the bed, hips snapping forward with alarming force and pushing both Malik's body and the bed back repeatedly. He was glad that they were home alone, because the headrest on his small twin-sized bed was knocking loudly and obviously against the wall. There was a permanent dent where the top smacked repeatedly into the defenseless drywall.

After a while, the pleasure started creeping up on him again, stealthy and uninvited. It wrapped itself sinuously around the pain, taming it until it became almost welcome—the intensity of each thrust, the power behind each and every dirty slap of their skin. Malik's panting went from pained to erratic, the grimace falling from his face as he parted his lips and rocked his hips back against each of his twin's movements. His spent member slowly came back to life, twitching against his stomach and reminding him of how pathetic he was, how deviant.

Mariku growled hungrily, reaching a hand behind his head to grab a thick fistful of hair and yank roughly. Malik whimpered, head snapping backwards against the pillow as he was forced to stare up at the damaged wall behind them. His lower stomach seized in pleasure at action, his cock so very hard and throbbing between their bodies. Each of Mariku's thrusts made his toes clench and his breath catch, and he was writhing on the bed like a wild thing, untamed and wanton and abused, because the pain felt so good when it had absolutely no right to.

When Mariku came, he bit down roughly on the fleshy side of his shin, bit so hard Malik was sure he pierced the skin. Mariku's whole body twitched like he was being shocked, and he let out a long groan as he released inside his twin.

Malik shut his eyes, not wanting to see the pleasure morph his twin's features. When Mariku came, he looked almost innocent; and he refused to believe in that lie.

The ejaculate stung his insides, and he winced as Mariku pulled out, the fluids dripping freely out of his body and trailing a sordid path down to the sheets. The warm wetness pooled below his lower back uncomfortably. He still had a raging, borderline painful erection. But he knew that would be fixed soon enough, regardless of whether he wanted it or not. Because Mariku was insatiable, and as soon as his twin recovered, he knew they would start all over again. Until both of their bodies screamed for rest. Until the shame was washed away by so many orgasms that he felt numb.

"Malik."

"What?" he asked wearily, eyes still shut and now clutching his knees to his chest like a child.

Mariku's hand gripped at his hip, nails digging into the skin before his twin dragged them down, eliciting a hiss of resigned satisfaction.

"Blow me."

"Fuck, can't I get some rest first?" Malik opened one eye a fraction to lobby a glare in his brother's direction. "You can't even get it up yet!"

"_Now_," the older twin growled. His nails dug deeper into his skin, making Malik inhale sharply.

"You suck," he retorted petulantly, now glaring in full-force.

The expression on his brother's face was primal, hungry, and a double-crossing part of his mind thrilled in having that gaze directed at him. The rest of the sane part of his mind continued to remind him how much he loathed everything about this situation.

"No, you will."

Malik let out an unbecoming squawk as Mariku grabbed his arm, yanking him straight out of his curled position and depositing him in a sprawled mess over his brother's lap. Mariku's insistent hands found themselves on the back of his head, pushing his face closer to the other's fluid-covered member.

Giving in, Malik closed his eyes and let the madness swallow him whole once again.


End file.
